Naruto Inuyasha Supernatural Fun Time Party Bash
by BazekiHuron
Summary: What happens when idiots get together in a manison with anime and tv show people? Well this sorta happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Wen Epoh

Bazeki:Ok it's back it took it long enough but has turned into a ghost town like in one year-

Yumi:Can we start this story or what.

Bazeki:LET ME CONTINUE!

Dean:What the hell is his problem.

Bazeki:Who's?

Dean:Yours!

Bazeki:I have no problem! *Looks out window* AH Black Guy LOCK THE DOORS!

Sam:Well someone is racist!

Bazeki:Are not...just paranoid.

Cas:I can see why.

Bazeki:Yeah...AND HE'S AN ANGEL!

TV:Now we return to touched by an Angel!

Cas:WE DON'T DO SUCH THINGS!

Dean:I beg to differ!

Yumi:What's that suppose to mean?

Cas:BEG MY CHILD!

Bazeki:QUITE! At least the others are quite!

Sam:That's because they aren't here, we are the only one's that attended! The rest of them replaced themselves with cardboard cutouts.

Bazeki:PROVE IT!

Cas:YEAH PROVE IT!

Bazeki:See even the angel is on my side, uhhh what's your name Nerd Angel?Virgin Angel?

Dean:At least someone was paying attention.

Yumi:*Gazing at Dean* he's doing what.

Cas:Is it a staring contest let me try!

(Cas jumps in front of Yumi to play)

Bazeki:Big mistake!

Yumi:NEIGH! NO ONE GETS IN FRONT OF ME AND MY DEANIE POO!

Dean:Your whatie poo?

Sam:Looks like some has a lover.

Voice:NOT JUST HIM!

*Superman theme plays :40 seconds into the song*

(The person crashes through the window)

Person:My Sammy!

Bazeki:Wow Mizu seriously crash through the window and say my Sammy...really you need to try that again sometime LATER.

Sam:Am I suppose to be scared

Mizu:In deed I'm sitting next to you!

Bazeki:NO NO NO NO!YOU lose that privilege

Mizu:COME ON!

Bazeki:Anyway the seat was reserved for...CASTIEL COME ON DOWN!

Cas:What? I won!

Bazeki:Your the next contestant on SIT THE FUCK DOWN!

Cas:How do you play?

Bazeki:*Laughs* You, you are gonna take some getting used to...ever since...nevermind the...the story is too grusome to tell.

Dean:Ok well don't tell it lets contin-

Bazeki:It was June 6th 1944, I was just a Private back then and Satsu was a Private First Class, how he got to that position before me was like asking the question why don't unicorns exist-

Dean:Well that's because-

Bazeki:I WAS TALKING! Anyways Operation Neptune just ended, me and Satsu were ordered to clear any survivors out of the trenches of the Axis forces. As we continued to clear out the trenches we incountered a barley alive German clenching a live gernade!

Caty:He sacarfised himself for you?

Bazeki:You know I might send you to the Dunce corner for inturrputing me!

Caty:I only did it once!

Bazeki:Yes and that is enough to make me angrey!

Caty:Meanie...

Bazeki:Well anyway as he clenched the gernade he yelled "Ich will nicht als Kriegsgefangener sein!"

Cas:This is getting good!

Bazeki:DUNCE CORNER NOW! And don't think you don't have to put on the silly hat too!

Cas:Awww...

(Cas walks into the corner and puts on the hat)

Bazeki:Oh he funny now!

Dean:So what happen to Satsu?

Bazeki:Satsu? Oh well he took the gernade threw it deeper into the trenches and he kicked the German and shot him with a Colt M1911A1

Sam:Then how did he die?

Bazeki:Oh that well when he got into his late 80's he died of AIDS from having sex with all those American women back in 1987!

But he bacame a spokes person for surviving for 23 years later!That is why there is this memorial of Satsu in the living room!

Bobby:Puts that John Lennon...

Bazeki:Indeed it is wheelchair man...

Bobby:I'm not in a wheelchair...

Bazeki:Well let me come over there and bust yours legs and see how that turns out then BOBBY!IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!

Tobi:I bet it's not!

Caty:Neither is yours Madara.

Madara:HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Caty:I don't know, you just fell for my trap!

Tobi:BUT I'M A GOOD BOY!

Bazeki:YOU YOUR INSIDE VOICE BITCH!

Tobi:Tobi sorry...

Bazeki:Wait did you refer to yourself in 3rd person?

Tobi:yes...

Bazeki:Cas out of the...Cas where are you?

(At Burger King in the driveway)

Cashier:Can I take your order..

Cas:Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU!

Cashier:Inside the building...now can I-

Cas:How do I get in? IS there a secret passage?

Cashier:Sir your holding up the line!

Cas:Oh my god there's more people in this Hell!

Cashier:Sir can we please take your order?

Cas:You take orders...(Tears up)...from me?

Cashier:Do you want a Whopper.

Cas:What's a Whopper?

Cashier:...our famous burger!

Cas:Burger!

Cashier:Yes would you like Double Triple or Jr?

Cas:They are a family too?

Cashier:I suppose-

Cas:I'll be there in a second!

(Through the Mic)

Hey what the hell are you doing here can't I smoke *Snap*Yeah you may gaurd the building but you will be a great disguise!

(Front door opens and Cas is dressed up in a Burger King Empolyee outfit)

Cashier:Oh Donna your back, we have some orders we need to fill..

Cas:I'll get on it...

(5 minutes later)

Cashier:Can I take your order.

Fat Person:I'd like a large drink, wit a Triple Whopper with Cheese, wit King FRIES no Tomato cause it give me cramps from my lack of Potassium!

Cashies:Ok, didn't understand a word you said but anyway Triple Whopper with king fries and no tomato.

Cas:On It.

(4 minutes later in the quite Burger King)

Cas:Ding Fries are done, Ding Fries are Done, Ding Fries are done, Ding Fries are done, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I work at Burger King, makin flame-broiled whoppers, I wear paper hats, Would you like an apple pie with that, would you like an apple pie with that, Fries are done, Ding Fries are Done, Ding Fries are done, Ding Fries are done, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, don't touch the fries, in hot fat, it really hurts bad, and so do skin graphs,Would you like an apple pie with that, would you like an apple pie with that, wait for the bell, can't hear the bell, where is the bell, wait for the bell, ding fries are done, Diiing friiies are dooone.

Cashier:...Donna what the hell? Wait...your not Donna! Security!

Cas:Oh Shit!

(Cas steals all the whoppers and runs out of Burger king)

Cashier:What the hell...

Fat Person:If I don't get my whopper I become an angrey Fat person!

Cashier:Seriously BazekiHuron? A fat person joke?

BazekiHuron:Yes just go with it!

Cashier:But a fat person joke?

BazekiHuron:I say what goes and I can say you will wear a pink dress if I want!

Cashier:All right fine geesh.

(Back at the Manison)

Bazeki:You know only two stories of mine ever took place in a manison and they all fell to the ground at the end...I should look into this but I won't..

Dean:You mean this ONE DAY might collaspe?

Bazeki:Dean calm down! When your voice gets loud you get fan girls horney!

Sam:I've seen.

*Police Sirens in the background, door opens and slams shut*

Cas:It's the buzz man!

Dean:How did you get the cops after you?

Bazeki:Judging by what they are doing out there Cas robbed a Burger King, stole a pimp's car, drove the car here crashing through old lady fences and police barricades, killing pedestrians, and finally assinated the president.

Cas:Everything but killing pedestrians I missed them.

Bazeki:Soo close.

Rhi:You killed Obama?

Bazeki:WOW! I shunn you SHUNN! Now into the corner with Tobi and give me all the Whoppers!

(Cas drops about 99 Whoppers on the floor)

Bazeki:All of them!

(Cas drops another 204)

Bazeki:Corner NOW!

(Cas goes into corner)

Cas:Thanks Trenchie the Trenchcoat for your extra storage and, hidden compartments!

Bazeki:Now gentlemen, I like to think in the long history of the world, that there are only a few generations, and gentlemen at times like these are capacity to retaliate must be and has to be massive to deter all forms of aggression! So do not pray for easy lives my friends, pray to be...stronger men.

(Girls cough)

Inuyasha:Shut up women weren't important back then!

Bazeki:It's been so long since you've been here...your wrong they are really important, they are where (spoiler) come from!

Inuyasha:Really I thought it was (Spoiler)?

Trickster:WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU (Big mean comment)

Bazeki:wow...that was mean..and who keeps blocking out our conversations!

Trickster:What's funny is your not wearing pants...I PANTSED YOU!

Bazeki:Well I COUNTERED pranked by not wearing underwear!

(Bazeki steps out from behind the stand)

Everyone:MY GOD!

Bazeki:Yep just letting the wind breeze right through!

Naruto:PUT ON SOME PANTS!

Bazeki:Trickster took them!

Trickster:Nope they are around your ankles...

Bazeki:That's what you think!

Caty:Nope we are for sure they are around your ankles!

Bazeki:That's because your in the Twilight Zone!

Caty:That doesn't make sense!

Bazeki: Indeed because what you see is not what occurs in this word of weirdness and black and white shows!

Cas:SCENE CHANGE!

(10 minutes later)

Dean:How'd we get outside?

Bazeki:In 10 minutes Bazeki can do anything!

Cas:What about-

Bazeki:ANY...thing...

Caty:Trust me he can...

Bazeki:Now, I invited you all here today to discuss important matters...

Rhi:Important enough that it invovles paintball guns...

Bazeki:Indeed! We were going to team up against never had sex wimpy angel as he hides behind the General Lee!

Yumi:General Lee II! And instead of it being a Dodge Charger I used Dean's Impala!

Dean:You did what now?

Cas:She painted your Impala! Your Baby! Or Morning sun! Do you pay attention!

Bazeki:EVERYONE ARM YOUR WEAPONS! THERE'S THE VIRGIN ANGEL!

Cas:Where?

Yumi:JUMP IN GENERAL LEE II !

Cas:OK!

(Cas runs to the door)

Cas:It's not opening!

Yumi:Cause you gotta jump through the window!

Cas:ROGER!

Rhi:I thought her name was Yumi?

Mizu:Me too...

(Cas backs up, as paintballs are being shot at him, runs and hits the window and lays on the ground)

Yumi:Oh sorry I forgot to roll yours down, you all right, hello...wake up sleepy head...

Rhi:OH my GOD!

(Rhi runs over to Cas as paintballs are shot at both but Rhi matrixes the Paintballs)

Bazeki:Oh boy...if she can dodge little mac...let's see her dodge BIG JIM!

(Bazeki pulls out a mini gun and begans shooting)

Rhi:I almost there Cas!Cas?

(Cas is over by an Ice Cream Truck)

Cas:Two scopes please...

Ice Cream man:You still haven't told me the flavor...

Cas:What would you reccommend?

Rhi:Oh he's ok, What the Fuck?

(Rhi is hit by an onslot of paintballs)  
Rhi:I'm down! I'm DOWN! Tell my Cas...to...live...on...

(Rhi fake deaths)

Cas:Did I miss something?

Bazeki:No no you didn't except Rhi died right there...

Mizu:SHE'S DEAD!

Bazeki:Already on it.

(Bazeki drops Rhi's body in a hole and begans to bury her with cement)

Sam:Cement?

Bazeki:Hey I don't want her coming back as a zombie anytime soon.

Rhi:What the hell is this stuff?

Bazeki:SHE'S BACK!

(Bazeki begans to shoot her with the paintball gun)

Dean:So what are we doing here?

Bazeki:Trying to keep a zombie in it's grave!

Rhi:Fuck that one hit me in the eye!

Sam:Tell us the real reason!

Bazeki:Al right fine! Today is a day of glory and fun...as this bash was canceled on that once of a family resort ghost town...and now we rejoice as me, the wastelander, traveled from city to city, site to site, to discover this website...and now-

Caty:So there is going to be a new bash with new characters?

Bazeki:I was getting to that but yes the others died as I traveled the wasteland!So I decided to add NEW PEOPLE! Or so I thought the others just decided to show up...saw my signs on telephone poles...

Naruto:There were no signs...

Inuyasha:Yep...

Trickster:I saw a sign...

Bazeki:That's cause your new asshole...NOW GO DRINK YOUR PEPSI !

Dean:When does this thing end?

Bazeki:When I want it to...

Caty:Which is like 17 chapters later...

Bazeki:How do I come up with new ideas like that...

Mizu:You are a little insane...

Bazeki:Well yeah but all that's in my head are hot naked girls...telling me to kill people...

Yumi:Wait what?

Bazeki:Yes voices tell me...you want me to kill her?Well shje dies like every other chapter...understood...

Yumi:Who was that...

Bazeki:THE VOICES!

(Bazeki snaps Yumi's Neck)

Bazeki:The voices have been pleased!

Cas:So that's how I do it...

Dean:Do what?

Cas:Use a host...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Limited Time Offer

Tv:TONIGHT ON SUPERNATURAL!

Bazeki:DEAN SAM!

Dean:What is it this time Bazeki?

Sam:Wait Dean look around the doors and floors it could be a prank!

Bazeki:It's definitely not, trust me!

Dean:How can we trust you?

Sam:Last time we trusted you, the episode Mannequin 3: The Reckoning episode came out!

Bazeki:Hey it was a prank! Now trust me ok!

Dean:Give us some proof!

Bazeki:Ok...CASSSSS!

Cas:OH BOY I'M WANTED!Oh god I tripped on a wire! OH AH OW DAMNIT OW CRAP AHH I BROKE MY ARM!

(Cas stumbles in with a broken arm and scratches all over him)

Bazeki:Good enough?

Cas:For what?

Bazeki:Not YOU!

Cas:Can I go to the hospital I'm blacking out...

(Cas collapses on the floor)

Bazeki:No if I do you will never learn from this mistake...Cas?

Rhi:OH MY GOD CAS!

Bazeki:He's ok he just blacked out.

Rhi:Blacked out?

Bazeki:Yeah yeah...

Dean:Ok what did you want us for?

Bazeki:Ok ok well you know how television has your tv show?

Sam:Yes we know...

Bazeki:Well I thought we could make our...OWN TV SHOW!

Dean:About what?

Bazeki:You guys go on an adventure to kill...CAS!

Sam:Why?

Bazeki:He did something stu-

Yumi:OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Bazeki:What's Yumi's problem?

(OUTSIDE)

Lisa:STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Yumi:NO ONE-

(Imagine Yumi killing Lisa ANYWAY YOU DESIRE)

Bazeki:OH YOU GOT BLOOD ON THE GRASS! I JUST CUT THAT!

Dean:My god I need to help her!

Bazeki:(Holding back Dean) No it's up to (Word) now...wait why the hell to you cancel out (Word)?

FCC:We can't talk about religion on tv...

Bazeki:Wait tv?

FCC:Yes tv, you are on tv!

Bazeki:And the FCC is canceling out things I say? You CURB

Kiko:Only I didn't say curb I said the C- word!

FCC:What the hell is a Chickenfagit?

Bazeki:I dunno Kiko told me to say it!

Introductionman:For those who do not know Kiko is Bazeki's inside voice, litterally his brains other half!

Bazeki:Thank you commrad Cowboy!

Introductionman:Call me Steve and no I'm not a cowboy I'm an Introductionman!

Bazeki:Ok...well anywa-

Sam:Uhh Bazeki I did some research and you didn't apply for the army until you were 27 years old...in 1924...so your 114? You don't look like it?

Bazeki:That's because I eat healthy!

Sam:That dosen't prevent wrinkles and how you move...

Bazeki:That's cause I'm awesome!

Dean:That makes no sense! I'm awesome and I'm not going to survive till I'm 110!

Yumi:First of all your 32 you got a long ways to go!

Sam:So tell us the real reason Bazeki!

Dean:Yes Bazeki! Tell us why!

Bazeki:If you want to know...well it's becaus-

Mizu:Bazeki don't tell them it will cause the word to END!

Bazeki:Well technically I _did _destroy the world, this is just the mirror image of the real world!

Dean:So that's why I drive a Beetle...

Bazeki:A pink one inpreticular...

Dean:So in the other world Yumi doesn't like me?

Bazeki:No...this Yumi is from the Mirror Image of the real world because we killed the real Yumi in the Real World!

Trickster:This is confusing! I'm going inside!

(Trickster opens the door and a bucket of Mayonnaise falls on his head)

Bazeki:HA I tricked the Trickster WHAT IRONY!

Trickster:GOOD DAMNIT!

Sam:So wait you have the ability to change the real worlds reality?AND you are 114?

Bazeki:Yes and NO I'm definitely older I mean I was born in 1823! I surved in the Civil War!

Caty:Good thing to know you fought for the Union!

Bazeki:Are you seriuos I fought for the confederate!They took my-

FCC:We are sorry for this interruption but Naruto Inuyasha Supernatural Fun Time Party Bash is having technical deficulties sorry for the interruption

(Please wait 20 minutes before continuing the story)

Rhi was here :P

Yumi buried Lisa here :D

Caty was here but she left :/

Mizu was shot here XP

Cas grew a Moustache here :{D

Bazeki visted here on vacation BD

*20 minutes*

Dean:Your going to have to shoot him Sam!

Sam:But I...I can't-

Dean:SAM LISTEN TO ME, SHOOT HIM NOW!

Bazeki:Hey Dean how are you in a the funny box and here at the same time?

Dean:First it's a tv show and that's a tv!

Bazeki:IT'S A FUNNY BOX! MIZU!

Mizu:UNDERSTOOD!

(Spy music plays as Mizu sneaks around the house onto the roof and slides down a rope to write Funny Box on the Tv with a Sharpie)

Mizu:*Sniffs Sharpie* Something we always did in Middle school!

Bazeki:Good job Mizu!

Mizu:I've been spoted!

(Mizu tosses a Flash and dissappears)

Bazeki:She needs to work on her exits!

Sam:What the hell I caught nothing of why your about 200 years ol-

Bazeki:One Hundred Eighty Eight! This is also the first time you will see numbers wrote out!

Sam:Yeah sure 188...

FCC:HE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Bazeki:I DID DIDN'T I COME GET ME BITCHES!

Caty:Bazeki they have tazers!

Bazeki:Well that's your dream right? SO GO LIVE IT!

Caty:NO NO IT'S TO-AHHHHH

(Bazeki throws Caty at the Tazers)

Caty:MY GOD IT'S A GREAT SENSATION!

Bazeki:Well we're not stopping you from have a-

FCC:That's right you aren't but we are!

Bazeki:You can't Cancel me I OWN YOU!

FCC:No you don't! We Own-

Bazeki:I OWN YOU EAT THEM YUMI!

Yumi:I don't eat people...anymore...

Bazeki:SCREW IT! IT's Time for EPICLY AWESOME KILLING MOMENT!

Rhi:Hey guys Cas is doing bad in the hospital so we should do something...

Bazeki:YOU TOOK HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!

Rhi:Yeah I mean it seemed like the right thing to do...

Bazeki:BUT IT WASN'T! You are the weakest link GOODBYE!

(A blackhole appears and Rhi is sucked into it)

Bazeki:Toom care of business now someone get Cas out of the hospital!

(OTHER WORLD)

Audio Log 17:Audio Log 17! It's been 22 days sence I was transported to the Real World, I've been living off irradiated Gecko meat. The stuff is just nasty! I still don't know how to get back...I hear...rumors in this wasteland of a Emerald guarded by this Wasteland's greatest creatures, I don't know what could be worse living here or fighting off Giant Scorpions that have survived and grown to sizes no man should ever incounter...Log End.

Audio Log 32:Audio Log 32! I've been here for a year...I'm never going back...I'm going to die here...I might just end it here...but...there is something inside of me telling me not to...I need to find that Emerald...I've been preparing...I've found guns and ammo and...food that isn't that shit in the wasteland...I know where the Emerald is...now just to get it...

Audio Log 54:Finally I'm not stateing this Audio Log's number because I'm here I found the Emerald...apparently the people who knew about this didn't know it was a...Diamond...so here I go..(Loud crashing and rocks falling)...No...NO NO...I JUST MADE IT! It's over...I should just end it here...A year and a half...and I have to give up...I do not have the strength to move these rocks...I guess...(Shotgun pumps) this is the story...of my life...(Loud crash and explosion)...You (Static)it's (Static) come (Static) me (Static) it's all over! (Static)...Hey welcome back Rhi it's only been 2 hours...how come you look so angrey...(Loud growling crashing and 2 shoutgun blasts)

(Mirror World)

Bazeki:Ok so I sent you to the Real World for to hours and to you it was a year and a half?

Rhi:Yes now can you untie me?

Bazeki:Can't trust you...

Rhi:WHERE'S CAS!

Bazeki:In the closet...

(Closet)

Cas:So many Trench coats...hey...I remember you...don't you get smart with me...we dated for 2 years!

Bazeki:Shut up Cas!

Rhi:UNTIE ME!

Bazeki:Nawh...

Rhi:WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

(Bazeki turns off the lights and Leaves Rhi downstairs in the Living Room)

Rhi:Untie me now Bazeki...BAZEKI!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Daydream Warriors Part One

(Scene Bazeki Cas and Dean are sitting on the couch with Dean in between Bazeki and Cas)

Tv:Order the new Banana Phone for 19.99 plus Shipping and Handling.

Bazeki: Ring Ring...

Cas:Hello...

Bazeki:Ring ring...

Cas:Heh heh Hello?

Bazeki:Ring Ring...

Cas:Heh Hello?

Bazeki:Ring Ring...

Dean:You have a bad Connection...

Yumi:Guys guess what I found!

Cas:Is it an Bleh Bleh Bleh!

Yumi:Don't know what that is but no...

Bazeki:Is it a Yum Yum!

Mizu:Uhhh noooo...

Dean:Will you stop with the Charlie the Unicorn References!

Bazeki:no..

Cas:Where's Sam?

Sam:Sitting here...doing nothing...

Bazeki: Bazeki has an AWESOME IDEA!

Rhi:Did you just refer to yourself in third person?

Bazeki:YES! I filled one of these glasses of Lemonade with LSD!

Mizu:I'm not-

Bazeki:YOU SHALL DRINK!

Caty:Hey guys am I missing anything?

Bazeki:Choose a Lemonade!

Caty:Eh I'm more of a Milk Type of person...

(Everyone chooses a glass and drinks)

Bazeki:I think I got the glass...

Mizu:Definetily me...

Caty:Whoa a Unicorn...

Yumi:Beautiful Colors...

Cas:You guys ok...

Naruto:Define Ok...

Inuyasha:That would be helpful...

(Everyone but Cas Passes out)

Cas:...Nobody said we were playing ring around the rosey...

(Cas Falls Down)

*Bazeki's Trip*

Bazeki:Whoa where am I?

Cookie:Hello Bazeki how's tommarrow?

Bazeki:Whoa are you talking!

Caterpiller:Yes Bazeki Everyone Talks in this World!

Bazeki:What world are we in?

Spongebob:The world of WONDERS!

Bazeki:Wait Cas must've mixed up what I said about the lemonade...

(The Flashback begins but fails in the middle of the screen fuzzing)

Bazeki:I can't flashback on my trip heh heh...

Cookie:Let's Sing a SONG!

Bazeki:No songs annoy me!

(Bazeki Pulls out an M60 and starts shooting)

Newsman:Kass in the Streets as Bazeki Huron shoots anything that moves and...gahahaajabakhdsvf...

Bazeki:Die Motherfu-

(Trip ends)

*Yumi's Trip*

Yumi:Whoa my head...wow...it's hollow in here...hello

Echo:Hello...Hello...hello...hello...

Yumi:This will be fun...RING...

Echo:Ring...

Yumi:Heh Hello

Echo:Ring Ring...

Yumi:I didn't say ring ring...

British Voice: Nor did you say Lemonade!

Yumi:That makes nooooo sense...

British Voice:Nor does a Billy Goat with a Blow Torch...and...uhhh...I can't think...

Yumi:I'm glad you stopped there...who are you?

Paul:I'm Paul Stanley!

Yumi:Sense when do you have a British Accent?

Paul:Sense I became British!

Yumi:When was that...

PaulThat was whennnnn...I'm just lonely...

Yumi:You have me Mind Paul...

Dean:How the hell did I get here?

*Dean's Trip*

Yumi:Not anymore Mind Paul!

Paul:What?

Dean:Wow this is weridddddddddd...

Yumi:DEAN!

Dean:What are you doing here this is my trip!

Yumi:No this is mine we're in my head!

Dean:How did I-

Paul:Step away from my girl and stand over by that lorry over there!

Dead:Sense when did...

Yumi:He's lonely, It was a shocker for me too

Paul:Your not steping away!

Dean:...

Paul:I'll smash you with my loud noise making object!

Dean:Is he talking about...

Yumi:I think it's his guitar...

Paul:Silence! I challenge Dean Winchester to a DUEL!

Dean:I haven't played Yu-gi-oh in awhile it hasn't been good lately...

Yugi:I here ya, I don't think the crowd liked my Bi-polar ablities...

Dean:How come he seemed older than you...

Yugi:It's anime what do you expect, it's like rainbows being puked into your face...

Dean:Yeah true so many colors yet sooo little battles...If I fought someone I wouldn't tell them something about how I got to my position in life at all...

Yugi:Yeah that's why we let the monsters do it...

Dean:Yeah well I gotta Fight British Paul in a Duel, I'll add you on Facebook?

Yugi:It's better left here than anywhere.

(Yugi Disappears)

Dean:I will add him...

*Mizu's trip*

Mizu:What a weird and strange trip that was...

*Caty's Trip*

(Keyboard Cat is Playing in the Background)

Caty:...Where the hell am I?

Clown:In a world of happiness and wonder!

Caty:Clown? I hate Clowns...

Clown:Why must you hate me I loveeeeeee yo-

(Caty snaps the Clowns Neck)

Caty:That's one...SILENCE KEYBOARD CAT!

Keyboard Cat:I work for 50 cents a minute soooo I keep playing!

Caty:*Cocks .44* or do you!

K Cat:Yes I do...

Caty:OR DO YOU!

K Cat:Yes I do...

Caty:ORRRRR DOOOOO YOUUUUU!

K Cat:Yeah I-

Caty:ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUU

K Cat:Yes I-

(Caty shoots the .44 and Keyboard cat dies)

*Cop Sirens in background*

Caty:Oh shittt!

(Caty forms a Tron car and drives away)

*Rhi's Trip*

Rhi:Oh my head hurts sooooo much...(Looks around)...HOLY SHIT!

Pony:It's ok we are your friends!

Unicorn:FRIENDDDD!

Turkey:JOIN USS RHI JOIN US!

Rhi:Leave me alone!

Every Animal:JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US!

Rhi:AHHHHHHHH!Why does all the bad stuff happen to me

Unicorn:Do you here that?

Turkey:It sounds like a Tron Car

(Tron car appears out of nowhere)

Caty:Get on!

Rhi:It depends do you see me as a Lady or a Slut?

Caty:Uhhhh Slut?

Rhi:Good enough, random guy appears to safe me from certain doom...

Caty:...Yeah ummm guy...

Rhi:I hope your hot!

Caty:I hope you think not...

(Tron Car drives away)

*Sam's Trip*

Sam:Just what I always wanted to be a Hotel check in person...who where's a skirt...

(Tron car drives up)

Caty:Room for one!

Rhi:What about me?

Caty:I still haven't taken off my helmet...

(Caty Takes off helmet)

Rhi:Ohh...well I should've stayed there then...

Mizu:Sam...I'm your boss!

Sam:...And?

Mizu:GET ON YOUR KNEES!

Sam:Why?

Mizu:DO IT!

Sam:Ok...

(Sam gets on his knees)

Mizu:Now eat this gummy bear that I found!

Sam:How old is-

Mizu:EAT THE BEAR OR I SHOOT CATY!

Sam:I really don't care who you shoot...It's just an LSD trip...

Mizu:DON'T THINK I WON'T SHOOT!

Sam:Go ahead...

Caty:Mizu think before you shoot!

Mizu:I NEVER THINK! Not even Algebra!

Bazeki:STOP THE VILOENCE!

Mizu:BANG!

(Mizu shoots the .357 Mag)

Bazeki:OH I've been shot!Bazeki down!

Mizu:Ohhh I am off by a long shot...get it long shot!

Caty:Cut the puns Bazeki's down!

Sam:When Cas is down nobody cares...

Rhi:I care...

Bazeki:Did you know Cas backwards is Sexually Transmitted Diesase?

Caty:He's not doing well!

Sam:How can you tell

Caty:He didn't Abriviate!

Mizu:Oh god

Rhi:I know Cas backwards is definetly Sac!

Sam:Ha she said Sack!

Mizu:Not with a K Dumbass!

Bazeki:(Licking Ice Cream)Whoa what happen to Kiko?

Caty:Kiko?

Kiko:That's me!

Bazeki:I thought you would catch on I mean come on I never care about Cas Forward or Backward, gay or straight!

Naruto:Hey guys let's play the Little Mermaid-

Bazeki:I KNOW LET'S QUESTION NARUTO'S SEXUALITY!

Naruto:Fuck you...

Caty:Wait how come we are all having the same trip?

Bazeki:Cas must've used a highly toxic drug that makes all users have the same trip and if we don't wake up we will all die of Cardiac Arrest!

Mizu:Are you sure?

Bazeki:No just a wild guess I have I mean he used that green glowing chemical that Yumi and Mizu found in the basement mardked Highly Toxic in are lemonades...yeah just a wild guess...

(End of Part 1)


End file.
